Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?
by Fluffy Marshmallow Kitten
Summary: Percy and Nico have an epic chatroom battle or is it? Someone else seems to be hacking into their system. T for some language. First story. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to finally write a story, because apparently my friend said so….. SO! Anyway, this is co-written by me and UNoWhoOwnsFanfiction. Their pretty cool. So this is going to be a Percy Jackson themed chat room! Woo!**

**Characters may be OOC!**

*DeathVader has logged in*

DV:HEY!

*FishBoyOwns has logged in*

FBO: Sup, Nico.

DV: Hey now, how'd you know that was me? I honestly tried to be non-Nico.

FBO: Non-Nico? What is that supposed to mean? You mean incognito?

DV: No… Im pretty sure I mean Non-Nico…

FBO: Well…the word death kinda gave it away. Otherwise it was pretty good disguise. I never would have guessed.

DV: YOU LIE! YOUR ON THE COMPUTER RIGHT ACROSS FROM ME!

FBO: Your point being….?

DV: Your being a creeper Percy! Like OMG like TOTALLY!

FBO: Woah…me, a creeper? Says the son of death.

DV: DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP, FISH MAN!

FBO: Oh…who you calling Fish Man? Corpse Breath! Oh, its on!

DV: Hey can we do this later? I have to go do something. Because honestly I think this can wait. Its gonna take awhile.

FBO: What? You're seriously postponing a challenge? Is that even legal?

DV: I dunno, was me being with your mom last night legal? I don't think so, so it can wait.

FBO: *Thunders and trembles* YOU DID WHAT WITH MY MOM? She'll be called a pedophile! Idiot!

DV: She was taking me to get ice cream, goodness. But then we partied in your room.

FBO: When you say party, you mean with just ice cream right?

DV: Hmmm, ice cream could be slang for something. ;)

FBO: That's it. I am going to walk all the way across the distance of 2 feet between us. Watch out death boy…I'll kill you so you can join your daddy and sister! Cuz ur sister's dead boy. Dead!

DV: algyouidmh cfkv cyasdfhyabutlgf vusdh!1 Its so on.

*DV has logged off*

*FBO has logged off*

Nico walks over to Percy's cabin.

Nico: JACKSON! GET OUT HERE!

Percy: What now DiAngelo! That just doesn't have a cool ring to it like Jackson, but anyway. What? I'm surfing in my cabin.

Nico: Quit the crap! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! NOW BRING IT YOU SICK PERSON!

Percy: Nico. What on Olympus are you talking about.

Nico: About my dead sister, you little s***!

Percy:*Bursts door open and water pours out of cabin along with a surfboard*

Nico: AHHH! *falls down from water*

Percy: Victory is mine!

Nico:*Nico gets up and brings a skeleton army* YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Percy: Of course they are. THEY ARE DEAD SOLDIERS AFTER All. What has gotten into you?

Nico: The chat room chat? HELLO? WERE YOU NOT IN ATTENDANCE? BECAUSE I BELIEVE YOU WERE!

Percy: I am confused. Now don't make a stupid comment about my intelligence. Like Annabeth.

Nico: How dare you! I CANT BELIEVE YOU! You actually can tell me you didn't disrespect my dead family with a straight face? Your sick.

Percy: You mean I disrespected your sister by surfing in my cabin. No, it is not a shed.

Nico: What are you talking about? Of course it's a shed! Because you're a hobo and no one likes you or your sickness or your horrible words that hurt peoples feelings.

Percy: Oh, I'm the hobo. Says the person who till recently had no cabin, no life, and still has no girlfriend.

Nico: Oh what do you mean? She didn't tell you? Because as I recall, Annabeth came on over last night and we had a great time!

Percy: What, you did what to my girlfriend?

Nico: Not to mention your mom too. I'm a ladies man.

Percy:*Faints in horror. Meaning he fell down.*

Nico: Didn't I tell you, ice cream? Like in the chatroom.

Percy: That's what I've been trying to tell you. I didn't talk to you!

Nico: I don't buy it. Whos else would call themselves "FishBoyOwns"?

Percy: *Whistles* Someone's going crazy…want me to call Apollo, the god of doctors. He is your favorite god after all. *Waggles eyebrows suggestively referring to a previous incident*

Nico: *Blushes* Excuse me?

Percy: Let's get this straight *laughs at this word*. I don't know what you are talking about and apparently you don't know what I'm talking about either.

Nico: If I were to believe you, whats your explanation? Because right now Im not sure I believe you.

Percy: *In a serious tone* Someone hacked into my account!

**To be continued…..**

**So if you think this grammar sucks, this is how people talk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I updated! Did you guys like the first chapter. Let's see where we last left off.**

Percy: *In a serious tone* Someone hacked into my account!

Nico: Yeah, right.

Percy: No for shizzle

Nico: Uh-huh

Percy: That's Right.

Nico: I don't believe you

Creepy weir sound emanates from the direction of the door. The floor board creeks. Nico jumps into Percy's arms in fright.

Percy: What was that you wimp?

Nico: Hush your face! That startled me!

Percy: As your older cousin, I guess I'm entitlted to 'take care' of you.

Nico: HA! I win

Percy: Let's go see what that was. Unless you're scared. *Insert sly smile*

Nico: Ledoittt!

Percy: Say what u wicked chileeeeeeeeee (child)?

Nico: What's with that horrid impersonation of a nonexistent accent.

Percy: If it were nonexistent, it can't be a horrid impression.

Nico: Riiiiighttt….. Lets go before I cut you.

Percy: *snorts* Emo…wait, you mean you'll cut ME?

Nico: Well, yeah.

Percy: Emo hemophiliac…..

Nico: NO! THEY WOULD BLEED TO DEATH, YOU DOPE!

Percy: Hence the word hemophiliac. No, it's just that emo and hemo rhyme. Wait, aren't you one?

Nico: No, as far as Im concerned... Im not…

Creepy knock again. This time Percy aims to jump into Nico's arms but epically fails and falls to the floor.

Percy: Owwwwwwwww!

Nico: Okay, for real, what is that?

Percy: Fine I'll go check.

Nico: No wait, I meant with you randomly falling on the floor.

Percy: Nothing, just forget it.

Nico: Hope, you don't die.

Percy: *mutters in anger* I hope you die. I am going to go check what that was.

Percy opens the door and sees no one there.

Percy: *Turns back to Nico* No one's there.

Nico: Well how 'bout you actually go out and check?

Percy: Fine. Yes sir. *Percy salutes him mockingly and Nico smile thinking he got real respect*

Nico: 'Kay bye.

Percy runs outside and screams like a girl. Sees a body laying on the ground covered in blood. It's Annabeth.

Percy: Nico get out here, now!

Nico: Ugghhhh… *walks out* Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Percy: My girlfriend…no, she's dead. *Wails for a minute and then gets over it* Come on Nico, let's got tell Chiron. Mourning's over.

They scurry over to Chiron's place where they see the centaur with curlers in his tail.

Nico: Oh, heyyyyyyyyyy…. Hows it goin'?

Chiron: Fine, I suppose.

Percy: Well, just a passing detail…Annabeth's dead.

Nico: Actually! We don't know. Because someone is a germaphob and didn't check for a pulse….

Percy: No one can survive and lose that much blood. Right, Chiron?

They see the centaur on the floor, fainted.

Nico: HEY NOW! That one time when Oprah was mauled by a bear she lost a ton of blood and lived! Are you saying Oprah is more aweomse than Annabth? OPRAH!

Percy: Uhh…no? Is that what I'm saying. Let's go get Argus to dispose the body.

They walk outside singing that Annabeth is dead.

But the body is gone.

Dun….dunnnnn…dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…


	3. Chapter 3

Percy: Yo Chill Dawg Chiron, her body is dead. Word y'all.

Nico: Her body is dead? YOU MEAN GONE? Who goes corspe stealing at this time of a day?

Percy: Says Death boy…Anywho, let's go roast marshmallows

Nico: What? You don't care that the love of your year is dead? We didn't even get to do a investigation! I didn't get to go all CSI... I had my gloves and everything….

Percy: Fine, we'll call in the mafia. They're always good at finding dead people.

Nico: Or me… But you know, I guess the mafia is good too… HOWEVER! That's not going to happen. Sorry.

Percy: Well, I guess we could do it like those old detective stories. Get a strawberry blond Nancy Drew lookalike and a big magnifying glass.

Nico: Awww yeah… I loves me some Nancy Drew….

Percy: I wanna go to Elysium…go create trouble so I can kill you and be a hero and go to Elysium

Nico: Hey now, you've already been labeled for there! I wanna go there! YOU GO CREATE TROUBLE!

Percy: But that means I'll get revoked of my Elysium privileges

Nico: But you'll probably end up becoming a God….

Percy: Fine, we'll hire some mortal hit man to be the next Kronos. I say we kill him and become Gods together! Too bad Annie is dead or I would have made her my goddess.

Nico: ….Annie?

Percy: Annabeth….

Nico: CUUUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Percy: Like whatevs…She's dead now! *twirls hair with fingers*

Nico: …You better not be coming on to me….

Percy: *innocently* What do you ever mean, honey bunches?

Nico: Of oats! AND WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA DER! NOT KEWL! IM NOT LIKE THAT!

Percy: That's what they all say

Nico: HHUUMRAAAAHHHH!

Percy: So, whadya say…go tell Athena about her daughter?

Nico: Yeah sure, leggo.

Percy: !

*….Later….*

Nico: RUN! RUNNNN PRECY!

Percy: Sh*t man! I thought she'd take it better than this. Nothing big happened. Only her fave daughter died. Jeez….overreacting Godesses.

Nico: !

Percy: Aparate…Nico we need to apparate.

Nico: ….Just because you have black hair and green eyes doesn't mean your freaking HARRY POTTER! GET OVER YOURSELF!

Percy: FINE THEN! Do your shadow travel dealio…save me from this wrathful goddess, be my night in dark armor. Like what I did there since you're the son of deth, so shiniing became dark and knight became night.

Nico: GAH! That was uncalled for! I'LL NEVER BE YOUR KNIGHT!

Percy: *Pulls out Riptide*

Nico: Hey now! Hey now!

Percy: *cleans nails with sword." Shoot, I got a paper cut.

Nico: Uhhhhhhh riiight….

*BOOMING VOICE*

Athena: Percy Jackson…you a**


End file.
